Loki:Echo
by 123petmaster
Summary: I have been trapped. Always almost reaching my brother but never quite making it to him. The person I had become wasn't me, just a deception I had created to hide what I was really feeling, but it had grown too strong, and now I was trapped. No matter how hard i fight to get out, I'm still trapped. I'm not sure if I will ever escape. Unless my brother saves me. PLEASE REVIEW


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**This is my first Avengers fan fiction so tell me what you think.**

**This is more or less based of the song Echo by Jason walker.**

**not a song fic. You can see it as Thorki if you want.**

* * *

_Echo_

_Hello, hello_

_Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound_

_Alone, alone_

_I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now_

* * *

Ever since I fell I have been trapped, constantly trying to fight and scream my way out of the hard shell of emptiness I had become. Always almost reaching my brother but never quite making it to him. The person I had become wasn't me, just a deception I had created to hide what I was really feeling, but it had grown too strong, and now I was trapped.

I'm not sure if I will ever fully escape, no matter how loud I scream I will always hear and echo; no matter how hard I fight I will always be trapped.

Until my Brother saves me…

* * *

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_  
_like a fool at the top of my lungs._  
_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright,_  
_but it's never enough._  
_'cause my echo, echo,_  
_is the only voice coming back. _  
_Shadow, shadow,_  
_is the only friend that I have_.

* * *

I found myself Face to face with the other. A copy of me appeared, fully armoured and wielding the scepter. I knew what was coming.

"The Chitauri grow restless" the other said through his mask. I took my chance and tried to let myself through but to no success, as my copy said something but I only caught my deception saying "I will lead them into glorious battle.

"NO YOU CAN'T!" I screamed at myself that would mean fighting Thor.

As I yelled I managed to weaken my deception. I got out just in time to hear "Cast out, defeated" The other said to me.

"I WAS A KING!, The rightful king of Asgard " I managed to yell before becoming trapped again. "Betrayed" my deception said to the other, but I think it was meant for me.

My deception said something else that caused the other to almost strike me.

"You are but words" i said to my deception, but the other thought they were to him as all he saw was my deception.

"You will have your war Asgardian but if you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm no Barron moon, no crevice where he can't find you!" said the other into my ear.

"You think you know pain" he said as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "I will make you long for something as sweet as pain" He said grasping my cheek causing me to go back to Midgard.

I just sat there, thinking about the others words before slowly becoming trapped again.

* * *

_Listen, listen._  
_I would take a whisper if,_  
_that's all you had to give._  
_But it isn't, isn't,_  
_you could come and save me and,_  
_try to chase the crazy right out of my head._

* * *

The second time, well it wasn't really the second time but it was the second time I had almost fully gotten out, when I was fighting my brother Thor on top of Stark Tower. Oh how I fought to get out would have put Sif to shame. I yelled so loud and for what, to think I was free only to be trapped again.

As I fought my brother I managed to get out just as Thor got a hold of me.

"LOOK AT THIS, YOU THINK THIS MADNESS WILL END IN YOU RULE?!" yelled Thor as I looked at the destroyed city beyond me.

I looked back at Thor, a few tears in my eyes. "It's too late to stop it" I said, looking deep into my brothers eyes hoping that he didn't think it was a lie. I looked away so he didn't see more tears fall.

"No, we can, together!" Said Thor in a soft tone as he loosened his grip on me.

I smiled, thinking it was finally over, that I was finally free, before slipping back into my deception only to have my deception Stab Thor with one of my daggers.

"NO!" I yelled smashing agents the walls of my deception that kept me from my brother.

"Sentiment" My deception said to me as I slowly slid down the wall and curled up in a ball.

I was trapped again.

* * *

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_  
_like a fool at the top of my lungs._  
_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright,_  
_but it's never enough._  
_'Cause my echo, echo,_  
_is the only voice coming back. _  
_Shadow, shadow,_  
_is the only friend that I have._

* * *

The next time it happened was when I was on one of the Chitauri hover crafts. Yet again I was so close, will I ever be free?

I had managed to brake free again as I landed on one of the Chitauri ships.

I felt a shot of pain shoot up me as I steered the ship.

"This is a little resistance" said my deception to me, laughing.

"Your force lacks!" I yelled back at him.

"Our warriors are fearless, they welcome a glorious death" my deception said back.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Your warriors" I said. I wasn't lying I wanted nothing to do with the attack.

"Then I will lead them" My deception said, slowly taking over me again.

My eyes widened as I fought agents him. But to no avail.

I was trapped yet again.

* * *

_I don't wanna an island,_  
_I just wanna feel alive and_  
_get to see your face again._  
_I don't wanna an island,_  
_I just wanna feel alive and_  
_get to see your face again,_  
_but 'til then._  
_Just my echo, _  
_My own shadow,_  
_You're my only friend._

* * *

Ever since the attack I had tried to break free from my deception, I had fought and yelled. But now I had given up.

I heard the doors of the prison open; I recognised the familiar foot step pattern, Thor. I smiled from behind my deception. I could not be seen, could not be heard. All Thor could see was my deception, clad in fine clothing of green and black, while I sat, hunched over, unmoving, at that back of the cell.

My deception had grown stronger even the room was disguised, All neat and tidy but in reality very bit of furniture was tossed all over the place the walls smeared with my blood. Even my deception had mourned for the loss of my mother, related or no, she was family. And the last thing I said to her was that she wasn't my Mother.

"Loki drops the guise" Said Thor calmly looking straight at my deception. A lump in my throat formed, I couldn't believe it, Thor had realised that I wasn't truly me. I suddenly felt a surge of power come to me; I smiled before Destroying the Deception once and for all.

I almost missed it but I saw a hint of sadness his Thor's eyes drifted to me at the back of the cell, where I truly was. He said not a word as he slowly made his way around to the far left of the glass cell, closest to me.

I saw Thor look at my bleeding toe and my longer hair, matching the blood to the blood on the walls, before taking a deep breath. "Loki…" Thor trailed off

"I'm sorry Brother" I said a tear in my eye.

Without hesitation Thor deactivated the cell and stepped inside only to rap his arms around me and pull me close. His warmth was comforting as I buried my head into my brother's hair.

"As am I, as am I" Said Thor as he pulled me closer

"I am a fool for never realising that you were not truly you, if I had known I would have destroyed all of the nine realms to get you back." said Thor into my ear.

I sniffled before mumbling "I know big Brother, but I won't be alive much longer with you holding me so tightly, you big oaf." I said half sarcastically.

Thor chuckled, only to then hold me tighter.

"I love you Loki" said Thor

"And I you" I said before being carried out of the prison rooms in my brothers arms.

I was free.

* * *

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_  
_like a fool at the top of my lungs._  
_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright,_  
_but it's never enough._  
_'Cause my echo, echo._  
_Oh my shadow, shadow._

_Hello, hello_  
_anybody out there? _

* * *

** SO tell me what you think by leaving a review! **


End file.
